Shoal Tartaronis
Shoal Tartaronis is a subspecies of tartaronis native to the coral highlands and lower shores Physiology Shoal Tartaronis‘ main body, head and fins are a deep blue and resemble the regular Tartaronis. However, all of it’s back spikes are varying colors, and shift around, almost like the coral it constructs. Behavior Shoal Tartaronis are extremely aggressive. They will battle almost any creature that comes in their way. The only monsters that are excluded from this are small monsters. Useful Information Shoal Tartaronis will launch and regrow its back spines. The launched spines will then bury themselves and grow into small groups of coral. These will cause damage to any hunters that run into them. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Shoal Tartaronis is one of the strongest elder dragons the guild is aware of. It is able to fight and sometimes win against Gogmazios. They are able to easily top the food chains of the coral highlands and lower shores. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Shoal Tartaronis is bizarrely aggressive, as it is so powerful that few monsters could do much harm to such a creature. The few creatures that can stand up to it, only gain its unbridled rage as it battles to keep its legendary throne. Tracks Shoal Tartaronis will only leave “shattered coral shards” as it flies everywhere it goes. Specific Locale Interactions Shoal Tartaronis has no specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Shoal Tartaronis has no special behaviors aside from turf wars Cutscenes The beast from the abyss: lower shores, area 4 The Hunter enters the zone, only to find 5 pillars of coral. Then, the Hunter is surprised by a low, bellowing roar from zone 7. The dark blue form of a turtle rises from the sea. Said form spots the hunter and makes a beeline for him/her. As the form rises, it is bathed in sunlight, revealing it as the shoal Tartaronis. It collides with the cliffside, sending the hunter sprawling. The Shoal Tartaronis recovers, and the battle begins. Abilities Shoal Tartaronis is able to dislodge and fire its back spines. These spines, once lodged into the ground, will grow into mini coral reefs. It also controls water by regulating temperature around it. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: The spines glow a lighter color, and fins will become bladed on the tips * Tired State: Drools steam, and all spines droop Mounts The mount is identical to normal tartaronis. Ecology * In-Game Information * Taxonomy x * Habitat Range x * Ecological Niche x * Biological Adaptations x * Behavior x Attacks All Attacks have only slight differences when underwater * Coral Launch: Shoal Tartaronis will dislodge and fire it’s back spine. * Bellow of the waves: Shoal Tartaronis‘ roar will cause damage to hunters caught in its radius. * Turtle attack!: Shoal Tartaronis will swipe its Fins around itself. * Shoal strike: Shoal Tartaronis will flip on its back, and aim directly at a hunter. It will then proceed to fire most of its back spines. * reef construction: spines that gave lodged themselves into the ground will begin to grow into mini reefs, doing damage to hunters that walk into them * Washnado: Shoal Tartaronis will take in a deep breath and fire a water beam, which will slowly expand in a circle, creating an upside-down tornado. * Demon of the Deep: (only usable in the lower shores) Shoal Tartaronis will let out a bellowing roar, and proceed to fly into the water in zone 7, it will then fire all of its spines at the zone the hunter(s) are in. These will all chain together, creating a massive reef. Shoal Tartaronis will fly out of the ocean and collide with the reef, destroying it and sending shards of the reef all around the site. (Shards will cause bleed) * Coral Mountain: (only usable in the coral highlands) Shoal Tartaronis will use its coral launch and reef construction to block off all exits to the zone (the only way for hunters to survive this attack is for them to escape the zone on foot, before the exits are blocked, as shoal Tartaronis will scare away any Wingdrakes. The coral will all connect, not allowing any exit from the zone. Then Shoal Tartaronis will flip on its back, fire all of its spines, and send an immediate Washnado into it. These attacks, all combined will completely cover the zone in damaging coral, allowing no entry by monster or hunter. Shoal Tartaronis will immediately then fly to its sleep spot this attack. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness * Shoal Tartaronis can have its head, tail, fins and back broken (breaking its back will lower the accuracy and speed of the Coral launch.) (Tail can not be cut off, only broken) Physical Damage Effectiveness Sharpness Damage Effectiveness How much weapon sharpness is needed to damage a monster's parts without attacks bouncing off. In G-rank/Master Rank the hardness of parts increases. Elemental Effectiveness Canon Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops Shoal Tartaronis will only drop “Tears of the Deep” Material Items Shoal Tartaronis will drop ”coral bits” and “back shard“ Slinger Ammo Shoal Tartaronis does not drop slinger ammo Equipment * Carves * Interactions With Other Monsters With Namielle Turf War The two titans of the sea roar at each other. Shoal Tartaronis will fire two back spines, but Namielle will shoot them down with a water beam. Namielle will then electrocute the Shoal Tartaronis, bit this does not do much damage, and Shoal Tartaronis will bite down on namielle’s body, shaming it into the ground. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) Due to being an elder dragon, Shoal Tartaronis is unaffected by these statuses Quests Notes * Shoal Tartaronis was made to resemble a reef due to it being a turtle and it’s spines moving.Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Subspecies